thefutureofscratchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Dominus
Etymology The word 'Dominus' comes from the Esperanto word of 'dominus', meaning master. This symbolizes the amount of rich and wealthy businessmen in the area. It also symbolizes the government, as it is the ruler, or the 'master' of the lands. History Voted out of Eritrea/Djibouti The Republic of Dominus voted independence from Eritrea and Djibouti on March 2nd, 2009, and gained that independence, being recognized by every country on February 17, 2011. Late 2000s More Islands started joining the Republic as it became more stabilized than Eritrea 2018 In 2018, Dominus owns all the islands off the coast of Eritrea after the last ones in the south joined in 2017 Geography Landmass The Republic of Dominus consists of the islands off the coast of Eritrea and Djibouti, some of these islands are called: Dahlak Kebir, Dhuladiya, Dissei, Dohul, Erwa, Harat, Harmil, Howakil, Isra-Tu, Nahaleg, Nora, and Shumma. Geographical Location The Republic of Dominus is in Africa. It doesn't border any country, as it is an island nation. It doesn't experience all four seasons, as it is fairly close to the equator. Dominus is around the South of the Red Sea, which makes it able to send aid to countries in Asia, Oceania, and elsewhere in Africa. Cities As Dominus is a small island nation, it doesn't have too many major cities, but it has some big ones. List of the top five cities with the biggest populations in Dominus Climate Climate data for Dominus. Please note this data was gathered from 2017. Parliament Transport Relations As Dominus is neutral neutral (like Switzerland) it doesn't have many opinions on other nations, so this list will expand very slowly. It also won't have allies and enemies in it. Good Relations Anarx Bad Relations - Dominus also gives foreign aid to countries like Maldives, Fiji, Mauritius, Kenya, and Eritrea. Dominan people don't hate Eritrea and Djibouti, they just preferred Dominus, as it has a higher GDP per capita. As it is made up of lots of island, a lot are owned by rich businessmen, making the country have the most resorts per sq km. Puppets List of Current Puppets: Name The Republic of Dominus(Do(like in Doinks)-me-nus) is the full name. It is referred to as just Dominus. Flags National Flag The flag of Dominus is a basic tri-colour of green-yellow-green, with the emblem on the Eritrean flag on the middle. The green symbolizes the greenery of the nation, the yellow symbolizes the deserts of Africa, and the red symbol symbolizes it's ties with Eritrea. Army Flag The army flag of Dominus is a near completely different flag, except for the yellow and green. The flag is a tri-colour of yellow-red-green, and a snake in the middle, which is on top of 2 grey swords. the green and the yellow symbolize the same things again, but there are some things that are new. For example, the red, which stands for the courage of the military, and the 2 grey swords, which stands for the strength of the military, and the snake is not only there to symbolize the national animal of Dominus, but also to show the stealth of the army. Sport Dominus is special, as it has 2 sports that they consider their biggest. Football, and Archery. And then in second (third?) place, also fairly tight, comes basketball. Football Football is the most watched sport in the country, and also has it's own leagues. The leagues, which are called the D Liga, D Liga 2, and E Liga. From the D Liga, 1 team qualifies to the CAF champions league. Dominus has only been in the champions league 3 times, as it recently got it's CAF license, in November 2nd, 2014. the first 2 times it fell in the first round, but in 2018, a team called Port Elizabeth Venoms got into the group stage. It is playing 2 more matches, but it has lost all of them, except in a 1-1 game against ES Sétif. In 2019, Elizabeth Venoms is expecting to get a win in the group stage. But other teams also want to get into the CAF Champions League, but you have to get in the top 2, who play 2 matches, and the one who played better in the 2, get's in. Some possibilities of the teams getting into the CAF Champions League 2019 are (in no particular order): Dominus also has a international team, but it can't play in FIFA tournaments as it doesn't have a FIFA license yet. But it does have a CAF license, so it can play in the Africa Cup of Nations. It has been in the qualification 2 times, and both times lost in the first round. It got it's first win against South Sudan in 2015, defeating them 2-1 on Distus F.C.'s stadium. Sadly, Dominus lost 4-0 against South Sudan the second round, eliminating them. Dominus didn't participate in 2018 after the money problems in the Dominus federation, which are fixed now. Archery There isn't too much to say about archery, as they don't have a federation yet, and are gonna get it around January-February of 2019. But that doesn't mean Dominus doesn't have talented archers. Some being: Basketball Basketball is the only sport that the city of Sunki, Erito, and Vinro are good at. In fact, they have the 3 best teams, even though Vinro only has 23, 594 people, which is the 8 most populated city out of the 12. With this sport though, they have got a federation, but they aren't members of FIBA. They do have their own basketball league, which is called Basdaie Liga The name is in memory of Elmiz Basdaie, one of the best Dominan basketballers, who sadly died in a car crash around year ago, on 4th of August, 2017. 4th of August is also when the season starts, just to show how much he meant to the Dominan Basketball Federation. But more on the league, it has 8 basketball teams, they being (in order from the 2017-2018 championship): Category:Official Nations Category:Dominica_ Category:Flags of Official Nations Category:African ON